Operation Swan Queen
by tonguemarksonmyfanfiction
Summary: AU. Emma Swan, a 28 year old woman who works for a temp agency gets called to a small town called Storybrooke to work as the Mayor's secretary. Neither had expected the sparks that flew between the two.. Except maybe for the Mayor's son, who knew a secret about his mom's new employee: She was the woman who gave him up for adoption 10 years ago.


After being sent to prison at 18 and giving birth to a son who she reluctantly gave up for adoption, Emma Swan had been determined to turn her life around. When she was let out, she moved from Arizona to Boston and traded in her leather jackets and jeans for a more professional wardrobe filled with blazers and skirts. Sure, when she had been a kid, temping hadn't been her idea of an ideal future, but for now, it got the bills paid.

"Fuck!" she snapped as her mug of coffee slipped from her grasp and shattered on the ground, splattering the hot substance down her skirt and all over the white carpet. This kind of thing had been happening to her all week. It was like the 'bad luck' fairy decided that Emma was her new favourite target. Fortunately for Emma, her week was about to take a turn for the better. She just didn't know it yet.

-

Regina Mills was a woman of many titles: Mayor of Storybrooke, mother of Henry Mills, and unbeknown to anyone else, The Evil Queen. Though while these titles gave her power, they also kept her very busy. So much so that she was spending less and less time with her son, and more time in her office with her paperwork and meetings. It wasn't ideal, but someone needed to run this town full of peasants.

-

When Henry had gotten his book of fairytales from Miss Blanchard, Storybrooke had finally made sense to him. It explained why nobody could quite remember their past, why his classmates didn't advance grades with him, why nobody ever seemed to age, and every other strange abnormality in Storybrooke.

He had done his research - he knew that his birth mother, Emma, was the child that Snow White had put into the wardrobe at the end of the book. She was the saviour and, when she was ready, she would need to be brought to Storybrooke to save them all from The Evil Queen: his mother, the woman who cast the curse that put the entire town in this dreamlike state. But despite Regina's past as the Evil Queen, he still loved her and he knew that she could be saved.

The one question in his mind was: how?

So he studied his book in hopes of finding a solution. When he finally figured it out, he almost wanted to hit himself. It was obvious. Everyone knew that True Love was the most powerful magic in fairytales, and who better to love his mom than the woman who had given birth to her son?

It was time to bring Emma Swan to Storybrooke.

-

It was a Saturday.

Every Saturday, Henry would sit with his mom in her office and do his homework on the couch while Regina worked on her own paperwork. He wished that she wasn't so busy all the time - they never did anything fun together anymore. Today, however, he was going to change that. So when his mom rose from her desk and told him that she'd be back shortly, he got to work on what he was calling Operation Swan Queen. With all of the subtlety of a ten year old, Henry Mills jumped on his mother's computer, navigated to the website of the temp agency that he had tracked his birth mother to and pulled up her resume so that it would be the first thing that Regina saw when she got back.

He scurried back to his spot on the couch and resumed working on his homework, barely breathing when his mom reentered the room and sat down in front of her computer.

"Henry?" she asked, "What's this? Were you on my computer?"

Henry looked up at his mom. "Yeah I was. She's an assistant. You should hire her. You work too hard and you never have any time left to spend with me." He let his voice change into a whine near the end of the sentence as he widened his eyes and let his lips lower into a pout; a look that had gotten his way many a time with his mom. She couldn't resist "the look", as he liked to call it.

"Henry.." she started, crossing the room to kneel in front of him and taking his hands in hers, "We're spending time together right now, aren't we?"

Henry looked away from her, "Yeah.. But you're doing work and so am I. It's not the fun things we used to do."

Regina gazed at him with concern, the worry clearly showing on her face. "Is that what you want, Henry? For me to hire this woman and spend more time with you?"

He bit his lip and looked up bashfully, "Would you?"

His mother smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "For you? Of course."

-

Emma was almost finished cleaning up her coffee spill when the cheerful jingle of her ringtone went off. Sighing, she leaned back on her knees and answered with a brief, "Emma Swan."

"Hello Emma! We just wanted to know if you'd be interested in taking a job out of town?"


End file.
